


Hearing Aids

by twsimpnap



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Physical Disability, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: In which Geoff has hearing aids and two loving boyfriends.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Zakk Autrey, Awsten Knight/Zakk Autrey, Geoff Wigington/Zakk Autrey
Kudos: 11





	Hearing Aids

Geoff always had a problem with his hearing. He was born with half of what his other siblings could hear. From a young age, he was taught differently. Instead of going to regular classes, he had a helper and went to a special room every day when they worked independently. At first, he didn't mind the help and he only didn't like it when the helper got close to his ear to give him instructions. Yes, it was way easier for him to hear but he didn't like the way their warm breaths tickled his neck.

He grew up with extra support until he reached high school. In freshman year, he went to the ENT office downtown with his mom once again like he usually did in the start of each school year, but this time he came home with a set of hearing aids. They were small, basically blending in with his skin. If you were to stand far away, there was no way you would be able to tell he had them in.

Every day, Geoff was reminded to put in hearing aids in or else school would be tough. He had to learn that the hard way. During the first week of school, he was very anal about wearing them so he was able to pick up on things. The little devices in his ears helped him immensely during school, but with them came kids harassing him for having them.

There were the kids that would turn them all the way up while he was sleeping in class, causing everything to be louder than he needed. And it hurt. There was also the kids that would try to take them out and tease him with them. It was a nightmare that lasted for way too long.

Around junior year, he became friends with people who stood up for him during his earlier years of having the hearing aids. He was grateful for all of them. Geoff got extremely close with Zakk and Awsten. Zakk would feed him grapes while Awsten played with his hair in the library during their lunches. It was known that they were all apart of the LGBT community, but no one ever specified what they were or who they preferred to date. It was fine that way, though. Their friendship lasted through senior year, and even graduation.

By the summer after graduation, the three of them had landed themselves into a polyamorous relationship. They spent a lot of their summers in Panera Bread's, all squished into one side of a booth instead of all of them having their own space.

Geoff wasn't much of a talker. He kept himself quiet and only talked to people he trusted, which wasn't a lot. He was scared people were going to make fun of his voice because it wasn't fully developed like everyone else's. He had a lisp and slurred most of the time, which made him severely insecure. On top of that, he had his hearing aids. He thought he looked dumb and sounded dumb, but his boyfriends reassured that it wasn't the case.

The three of them had an apartment together in the heart of downtown Houston. They were all beyond happy, not wanting to change anything about their dynamic. Of course, there were always those people who gave them weird stares, but Geoff never seemed to notice them while Zakk and Awsten did. In public, things were kept more on the down low, though, instead of being out in the open. That was okay.

Despite Geoff's hearing problem, his boys loved him to the moon and back. They would never let anyone hurt him. Sometimes while Geoff sat at his desk with his hearing aids out, Zakk and Awsten would be wrestling a room over and he wouldn't be able to hear anything. Then there are other times he wishes he had his hearing aids out. Awsten says somethings that make him wish he was fully deaf.

After a long day of work, Geoff came home absolutely exhausted. He shrugged off his coat at the door and kicked off his shoes, going to slump on the couch like usually. Zakk heard him from their bedroom and came out to see the brunette with his eyes closed.

"Hey sweetheart," He said softly when he got close, "Rough day?" He asked. Geoff nodded in response, tilting his head back to see him. Zakk gave him a small smile before hooking his finger behind a piece of the hearing aid and removing both of them.

Zakk got close to his ear and whispered, "You can sleep, I'll put these away for you and I can carry you to the bed later. Does that sound okay?" He asked. Geoff nodded again, closing his eyes again. Zakk pressed a kiss to his forehead before disappearing.

His boyfriends treat him like a normal boy, which is exactly what he needs. He never really got that treatment from his parents and siblings, so he got it from Awsten and Zakk. Zakk really loved to flirt with Geoff by whispering in his ear whenever his hearing aids weren't in. He was able to make him blush so easily.

Zakk came back a few minutes later with a blanket before picking the brunette up and taking him to their bedroom, making sure to keep his head safe while going through doorways. They cuddled up on the bed with all of the blankets, waiting for Awsten to return home. When he did come home, he peeled off his raincoat and took off his galoshes before kicking off his real shoes.

"Hello!" He said happily when he walked into the bedroom. Geoff gave him a small wave, a sleepy smile decorating his face. Zakk taps his ears carefully before speaking,

"They aren't in, babe... And he's about to fall asleep."

Awsten nodded, "Ah, okay," He said, but it was mostly to himself. He sat down on the end of the bed, nearest to Geoff. He smiled at the two of them. He really loved his boys.

Geoff turned a bit, motioning him to come closer so he was able to kiss him. He moved before pecking him on the lips. The brunette then pulled him down and into his spot on the bed, curling up with him. Geoff wanted to cuddle and just fall asleep.

"You're my favorite," Awsten whispered into Geoff's ear and Zakk scoffed, giving him a look.

"I thought I was your favorite."

"Hm, you thought wrong," He said with a shrug, which made Geoff giggle between the two of them. The brunette really kept a balance in this relationship and kept the other two from killing each other, or themselves.

Soon enough, he was passed out between them, and the other two followed suit. All of their bodies squished together on their California king. Despite the bed being massive and taking up almost all of the space in their bedroom, there was so space between any of them. But they liked it like that. They were all just some lanky boys that loved each other.

They wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
